Triforce Guardians
by shinseikoiti
Summary: Esta história remonta épocas em que os heróis denominados Link já não surgem há muitos anos. Porém o mal que assola toda a terra de Hyrule e deseja tomar o Reino Sagrado jamais descansará. Para proteger o triângulo dourado devem ser escolhidos os guardiõe
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 – prólogo**

É um dia de extrema importância no castelo de Hyrule. Gorons, Hylians, Zoras, Gerudos, todas as principais raças de Hyrule e de seus arredores, vieram presenciar o dia em que jovens sonhadores lutarão pela chance de se tornarem adeptos da Triforce.

O que é a Triforce? Ora meu amigo, essa é uma antiga história de Hyrule...

Há muito tempo atrás, antes da vida tomar forma, três deusas douradas desceram sobre a terra caótica de Hyrule. Elas eram Din, a Deusa do Poder, Nayru, a Deusa da Sabedoria e Farore, a Deusa da Coragem.

Din, com seus fortes e flamejantes braços, cultivou o solo para criar a terra, Nayru regou a terra com sua sabedoria para dar o espírito da lei para o mundo. A rica alma de Farore criou toda forma de vida que sustentaria a lei.

Estas três grandes deusas retornaram aos céus, deixando para trás a Sagrada Dourada Triforce. Desde então, a Triforce se tornou a base da orientação divina de Hyrule. O local onde a Trifoce está tornou-se a Terra Sagrada.

Creio que a maioria de vocês conhece essa história, os jovens que aqui estão hoje, vieram em busca da bênção das deusas, de acordo com suas características. Existe a crença de que você pode se tornar um adpeto de uma das três deusas. Explicando melhor, segundo as lendas, Nayru, era a mais sábia das três e preza em muito as pessoas estudiosas e que se dedicam a aumentar o poder intelectual. Din gosta de pessoas que possuem grande força, normalmente se diz que alguém é muito poderoso porque foi agraciado por uma divindade, mas Din faz o contrário, agracia os fortes com sua bênção. Por último, Farore a Deusa dos "Heróis do Tempo", apenas pessoas determinadas e com muita coragem são protegidos por esta deusa.

Baseados nestas caracteristicas, os aspirantes possuem uma vaga noção do que podem se tornar. Aqueles que se prendem a livros, tendem a procurar por Nayru, os que mais confiam em sua força, se sentem ao lado de Din, e os aventureiros nunca dispensam a proteção de Farore.

Vamos ver como se sairão os adeptos dsta época...

Em Hyrule Market existe um grande alvoroço. O rei resolveu que ao mesmo tempo que aqueles que protegerão a Triforce serão escolhidos, os que terão o dever de proteger a família real, também o serão.

Está uma confusão generalizada, os futuros guardas esperam ansiosamente para saber se serão ou não aprovados. No meio dessa multidão, um rapaz de cabelos pretos, meio avoado, está apenas sentado na fonte central, olhando os futuros soldados, quando um dos candidatos se aproxima berrando:

Ahaha! Com certeza eu vou logo ter um posto no mínimo de general!! Afinal, eu sou sobrinho do Rei!! Além de ter me saído muito bem nos testes!!... – Então ele repara no jovem à paisana – Hã? Ei, os plebeus não deveriam estar aqui!! Apenas os indicados e os de alto status social deveriam permanecer neste lugar!! Ponha-se no seu lugar, é uma ordem de um futuro alto General do exército do rei!!

O jovem continua a observar, sem ligar muito para o rapaz que gritava ao seu lado, que se irrita com a atitude e passa a gritar mais alto ainda:

Cê num ouviu não?!? Se me desrespeitar, vai se arrepender no futuro!! Eu posso prendê-lo assim que me tornar um Capitão do exército, o que certamente será em breve!!

O rapaz vira para a pessoa berrando e diz:

Ahn? Tava falando comigo?

SIM! VOCÊ NÃO TEM PERMISSÃO PARA PERMANECER NESTE LUGAR, PLEBEU!! – Ainda mais irritado ele responde

Ah, desculpe, não havia percebido que o senhor estava falando comigo...

Então um outro rapaz, que acompanhava o candidato a soldado, toma a palavra:

S-senhores... Eu não acho que é bom fazer tanto alvoroço... Os guardas estão chegando e acho que não vai ser bom para sua reputação, como sobrinho do rei...

Ponha-se no seu lugar. Estou ensinando à ralé como se comportar em eventos públicos. Aliás, o que é você? Um Hylian mal-educado? Nunca vi você por aqui! Deve ser um daqueles humanos que nada respeitam e...

A Conversa é interrompida por um dos guardas:

Oh, o senhor está aqui, procurei-o por todo lado! Não deveria se misturar com esses meros soldados, afinal o senhor irá ocupar um cargo muito importante!! – Diz o soldado que vinha correndo.

Ooooh você viu isso? Eu nem precisarei me apresentar junto com esses soldados ralos, provavelmente o rei me escolherá para ser o general de guerra, ou algum cargo muito importante! – Diz o sobrinho do rei ao amigo que o acompanhava

Ah.. não senhor, o senhor é sobrinho do rei certo? Então, eu estava atrás do Sheikah com quem o senhor falava – Explica o soldado, ofegante

Sh-Sheikah!?! – Engasgam o sobrinho do rei e seu amigo

Oh, eu havia me perdido mesmo hehe, então resolvi explorar o castelo e vim parar aqui – diz o jovem de cabelos negros. – Mas vejo que muitos soldados são bem promissores.

Por favor me acompanhe! Eu sou o Capitão da Guarda pessoal do rei, e estou encarregado de guiá-lo até o local do teste dos adeptos!

O QUEEEE?!?! – foi a última coisa que o sobrinho do rei disse.

Enquanto isso, em um dos jardins secretos do castelo, cerca de 50 pessoas se preparavam para o teste que iria decidir quem iria tornar-se um adepto. Bem ao fundo, dois conversavam:

Pois é eu tinha quase certeza que ele ia se perder...

É, mas isso é tão normal vindo dele...

Pois é... Provavelmente ele foi explorar o castelo, afinal é terreno novo para nós.

Bem, o teste já irá começar e ele não chegou...

Então um dos soldados sobe em um palanquete, e abre um pergaminho:

Muito bem senhores!! Estamos aqui reunidos para selecionar os adeptos! Dentre vocês, apenas alguns irão proteger a Terra Sagrada!

Ih caramba, ele vai perder o teste...

Quem vai perder o teste?

Ah, o nosso amigo que se separou do grupo e... AAH VOCÊ!!

Que hora você chegou?

Na hora que ele abriu o pergaminho para ler...

Quase perdeu hein?

Shh... Vamos ouvir.

Após feitas as considerações, eles são orientados a formarem grupos de três pessoas. Poderíamos escolher qualquer grupo dentre os presentes, mas vamos acompanhar estes três que já estavamos acompanhando mesmo.

Deixe-me apresentá-los:

O rapaz que estava à paisana junto dos futuros soldados, é um candidato à adepto de Farore, como podem ter percebido, ele procura se aventurar, e vasculhar lugares novos. Seu nome é Shinsei.

O candidato a adepto de Din, Marvin, é bem crítico quanto às coisas, e procura opinar sempre. Prefere não sair correndo por aí e sim traçar e seguir os objetivos.

O último, candidato a adepto de Nayru, Blu Mun, tem a mania de analisar a situação antes de enfrentá-la. Conhecer o ponto fraco do inimigo e analisar os ataques e estratégias são sua praia.

Depois de formarem os grupos, o soldado voltou a falar:

Alguma última pergunta? Podem perguntar o que quiserem! Cada trio terá direito a uma pergunta apenas, então deverão escolher um dos caminhos que estão atrás de mim e realizarem o teste.

Alguns grupos ficam conversando, mas nenhum se lançou por uns dez minutos, até que um trio de candidatos a adeptos de Nayru pergunta ao soldado:

Nos diga... Qual o caminho mais fácil?

Então os outros grupos ficam se olhando, pois tinham certeza que esta pergunta seria ignorada, mas para a surpresa de todos, o soldado responde

O caminho mais fácil é o da extrema esquerda!!

O-o que? Ele respondeu mesmo?!

Será que podemos confiar?

Então o soldado explica:

Eu fui instruído apenas para responder-lhes as perguntas, se elas irão ajudá-los no teste ou não, serão as deusas quem decidirão!!

Após ouvirem isto, diversos grupos perguntam a mesma coisa, e seguem por caminhos fáceis. Outros perguntam coisas diferentes e seguem caminhos aleatórios, com medo de ser um truque. Por último estava o grupo que iremos acompanhar, discutindo o que iriam perguntar.

Vamos fazer como a maioria e pegar o caminho mais fácil que sobrou!!

Eu acho que deveriamos perguntar o que há em cada caminho!!

Ora, dependendo dos testes, ele poderá responder de maneira bem generalizada e de nada vai adiantar

Enquanto Marvin e Blu mun discutem o que perguntar, Shinsei fica apenas olhando os caminhos e, de repente, ele se levanta e pergunta ao soldado:

Ei cara!! Qual o Caminho mais difícil de todos?!

O QUEEEEE?!?! CÊ TÁ LOUCO!?! – Blu e Marvin gritam, um tanto desesperados.

O caminho mais difícil entre todos é o diretamente atrás de mim!

E no que isso ajuda a gente hein?!!? – Pergunta Blu mun

Ora... eu quero ir por esse caminho...

Pelo mais difícil? Cê tá louco?

Ora essa... Nunca leram nos livros? O caminho mais difícil sempre dá para os heróis a melhor recompensa... Além do mais, isso é um teste, se fosse simples assim se tornar um adepto, nem valeria o esforço.

É, mas se você pensar, isso é um teste para ADEPTOS, o caminho fácil deve ser beeem difícil, então imagine o caminho difícil. – Argumenta Blu Mun.

Bom, eu vou por este caminho, você podem escolher um outro, aleatóriamente...

Bah... A gente já entrou nessa junto, então vamos terminar juntos também... Fora que é mais fácil a gente passar juntos pelo mais difícil que sozinhos pelo mais fácil – Acrescenta Marvin

Peraí, essa afirmação não tem fundamento nenhum, Marvin! – Diz Blu Mun

Claro que tem, você já leu quase que é tudo que é livro da biblioteca, então se forem perguntas, você pode responder, agora se for para quebrar, arrastar, ou algo que exija força, eu posso fazer, e o resto... a gente manda o Shinsei... – diz Marvin

É... tá certo... vamos por esse então... – Termina Blu Mun, meio contrariado.

Vamos logo aí, vocês dois!! – Grita Shinsei, já na porta do caminho.

E os três seguem pelo caminho mais difícil do teste. Coincidência, justamente os que nós escolhemos seguirem por esse caminho? Na verdade a gente escolheu eles porque eles iam por esse caminho mesmo...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – provação 

O trio adentrara cerca de dez metros na fenda que escolheram, e ao chegar em um tipo de salão, se deparou com uma porta trancada.

Ah, que legal! Eles mandam a gente para uma porta fechada. Só pode ser piada!

Será que a gente deixou passar alguma coisa?

Blu Mun e Marvin olham para Shinsei que observava a porta.

Algo errado com a porta?

Isso tá trancado!

Blu Mun e Marvin pensam simultâneamente: "Esse deixou passar tudo desapercebido mesmo!". Mal tiveram tempo de raciocinar, quando Shinsei nota uma armadura encostada ali.

Ei! Que legal! Deve ter pertencido a algum grande soldado. Afinal eles colocaram esta armadura bem em um dos salões para a provação dos guardiães.

Espera! Isso me parece um...

Blu Mun não teve tempo de impedir, Shinsei tocara na armadura antes. Assim que encostou na armadura, ela urrou e disparou um ataque com o machado que empunhava. Por reflexo, ele desviou para o lado e escapou ileso.

C-caramba!! Que perigo! Não deviam deixar essas coisas perigosas assim!

Provavelmente faz parte do teste. Temos que tomar cuidado, o ponto fraco do Iron Knucle é sua velocidade. Apesar disso, o golpe dele é bastante veloz!

É, eu já vi a velocidade dele, mas derrotar isso aí desarmado vai ser difícil. Duvido que um golpe normal passe essa armadura.

Tá, mas distrai ele enquanto eu penso.

Putz, vou destruir a armadura antes de você pensar em alguma coisa...

Blu Mun começou a observar a sala. Aquilo era um teste, certamente havia uma charada para ser respondida. Ou então uma arma para enfrentar o monstro.

Isso aí vai demorar? Eu posso ficar o dia todo aqui, mas isso vai ficar chato depois de um tempo.

Encare isso como um treino!

Treino? O bicho é tão lerdo que nem de treino dá pra chamar!

Blu Mun continuava procurando algo na sala que pudesse destruir aquela armadura ambulante. Mas Shinsei se cansou da brincadeira, e partiu para cima do Iron Knuckle. Assim que se aproximou, o Iron Knuckle golpeou-o com o machado. Infelizmente para a armadura, ele previra o golpe, e desviara pulando. Ao mesmo tempo que se esquivara, o rapaz segurou no machado, e forçou-o de maneira a obrigar a armadura a soltá-lo.

Agora eu tenho uma arma e você não! A brincadeira continua sem graça.

Você tem noção de que fez algo realmente absurdo?

Ahn?

Quantos idiotas avançariam para cima de um Iron Knuckle, desarmado?

Bom, a gente tem um, mas pelo menos esse idiota conseguiu a proeza.

Os absurdos que vocês fazem me dão arrepios!

Como se você não fizesse os seus.

Não levou muito tempo, enquanto Blu Mun e Marvin discutiam, o Iron Knuckle havia sido derrotado, e tanto o monstro quanto o machado haviam desaparecido.

Droga, pensei que eu podia guardar!

Assim que terminara de sumir, um baú caiu do teto. Eles abrem, pegam e usam a chave que havia dentro. Porém, mal abriram a porta e um ar quente os fez cambalear para trás.

Que absurdo é esse? Estamos na Cratera da Death Mountain?

Algo bem próximo. Espero que Volvagia esteja domindo.

Espero que eles tenham trazido um Rei Dodongo!

O que? Aquele bicho é um inferno matar e você quer que eles tragam um?

Ah, carne de Dodongo dá uma boa refeição!

É, Marvin, eu li isso numa enciclopédia

Putz, calem a boca e vamos atravessar esse salão dos infernos...

Isso foi um trocadilho?

Pior que não...

Tá, mas cadê a saída?

Olhando o absurdo que é esta sala, não me espantaria se estivesse dentro da lava.

Enquanto o grupo atravessava a ponte sobre a lava e discutia, algo dentro do poço incandescente agitava a lava. Quando estão bem no meio da ponte, de ambos os lados, surgem paredes de chamas. Estranhamente a ponte de madeira não se queimava, mas pelo calor que saia das chamas eles sabiam que não poderiam atravessar aquela parede de chamas.

Tá legal, e agora?

Bom, só tem a gente, a ponte e...

Paredes de fogo...

ISSO!

Eles nem precisaram cogitar. Um enorme Bubbles pula da lava na ponte. Os três esquivam.

Tá, agora vamos matar caveiras flamejantes desarmados?

Mas infelizmente, dezenas de Bubbles saltam da lava para a ponte. Era impossivel tentar destruir todos. Os três mal conseguiam se esquivar, quanto mais atacar?

Depois de algum tempo tentando desviar, Blu Mun pisa em uma tábua que quebra, e um Bubbles voa em sua direção. Para resgatar o companheiro, Shinsei pula segurando na corda de sustentação e puxa Blu pela gola, tirando-o do caminho do bubbles.

Obrigado, Shinsei!

Presta atenção em onde pisa!

Mais um tempo se passa e eles ainda tentando encontrar uma saída para a situação. Não havia portas, armas, apenas dezenas de caveiras pegando fogo que saíam da lava. Então, Blu repara no teto. Havia um losango dourado com um olho no meio. Contudo, o teto estava absurdamente alto.

Marvin, você consegue jogar uma pedra naquele olho?

Tá, mas que pedra?

Poxa, é mesmo, não tem nenhuma né?

Como diabos a gente vai acertar aquilo?

Shinsei tem uma idéia. Ele chuta a tábua já rachada onde Blu Mun tropeçara antes e entrega algumas lascas da madeira para Marvin.

Lá vai!

Marvin arremessa as lascas com toda força, mas se esqueceu de mirar. Elas voam aleatóreamente, se fincando no teto. Felizmente haviam tantas lascas que algumas atingiram o olho. Assim que se fechou, as paredes de fogo desapareceram.

Rápido, esses Bubbles não vão parar por causa de um interruptor!

O grupo atravessa correndo a ponte e fecha rapidamente a porta. O salão seguinte era mais fresco, não era muito grande. Tudo que podiam observar era uma raposa com diversas caudas e uma mão que brotava de uma moita. E o mais espantoso é que ambos, a raposa e a mão, cumprimentaram-nos quanto chegaram ao salão.

Sejam bem-vindos. Os desafios até agora necessitavam de habilidades estritamente físicas, e uma falha poderia ter sido mortal!

Vocês também vão querer nos matar?

Haha! Não se preocupem, os testes são magicamente protegidos, caso falhem, simplesmente teleportados para fora, mas não se tornarão guardiões.

Aaaah, mas que droga...

Bem, o teste aqui tem algo a ver com vocês?

Bom, eu não tenho a chave para a saída, mas tenho Rupees comigo. – Diz a raposa

H-hey! Eu preciso de algum papel!! Alguém tem papel? – Suplicava a mão qu brotava da moita.

Putz, e agora?

Vocês têm bastante tempo. Que tal um jogo? Eu farei peguntas valendo 100 rupees, farei uma pergunta para cada um! Se me responderem certo ganham, se responderem errado, me pagam!

Bom, aparentemente esta sala não tem mais nada... Pode ser, a gente vai jogar!

H-hey! Vocês não têm papel?

Não!

Legal! Primeira pergunta: As gerudos são estritamente uma tribo feminina. Como elas conseguem novas e novas gerações?

Essa é fácil! Eu lembro de ter lido no livro "O deserto do Leste e seus encantos". As gerudos raptam meninas bebês e as criam como suas filhas. Certamente elas têm um padrão de levar apenas meninas ruivas!

Correto! Segunda pergunta: As escamas de um Dodongo são extremamente duras, tornando o monstro imune a espadas e flechas. Contudo eles possuem um ponto fraco. Qual é?

UM ponto fraco? Desculpa senhorr raposa...

Keaton!

Tá! Senhor Keaton, mas eu enfrentei muitos dodongos até hoje e eu conheço DOIS pontos fracos neles. O primeiro é a cauda, ela não possui uma proteção tão boa quanto o resto do corpo. Na verdade a barriga também não, mas eles andam rastejando e é muito dificil atingir um dodongo pela barriga.

Correto, mas qual seria o outro ponto fraco?

Simples, por mais dura que seja a couraça, a parte interna é vulnerável, e os dodongos engolem praticamente qualquer coisa que colocam na boca. Isso inclui bombas...

Muito bem observado rapaz... Shinsei, certo? Ganharão o dobro por me corrigirem

Hehe, viu só? Eu ter caçado dodongos por tanto tempo valeu a pena haha!

Terceira pergunta: Os heróis que salvaram tantas vezes Hyrule sempre estavam acompanhados de uma Princesa. Nós os chamamos genéricamente de Link e Zelda. Eles enfrentaram muitos inimigos em suas jornadas. Mas qual o mais antigo inimigo que Hyrule já enfrentou?

Bom, certamente o grande rei do mal, Ganondorf, que se tornou Ganon. Atualmente seu paradeiro é desconhecido, mas acredita-se que ele esteja perdido em na Floresta ou no Deserto.

Corretíssimo e.. Mas que pena, tudo que sobrou comigo é este pergaminho em branco. Mas ele vale mais que 100 rupees, então não posso dar como prêmio pela pergunta.

Hum... Então nós lhe devolveremos as 300 rupees que ganhamos no jogo e ficamos com o pergaminho!

Pra que nós precisamos disso? Por acaso é mágico?

Não, é só um pergaminho em branco.

A gente não precisa, mas ele precisa!

Shinsei falava isso enquanto entregava o pergaminho para a mão que saía do arbusto.

V-valeu cara!

O QUE?! Você gastou 400 rupees com um pergaminho para essa MÃO?

Ele tava desesperado!

H-hey! Como agradecimento, levem esta chave que eu encontrei aqui!

What the hell?!?

Valeu sr mão!

Tá... ISSO foi estranho.

Muito...

Shinsei não havia entendido, mas antes que eles abrissem a porta, o Keaton lhes avisou:

Os testes que fizeram agora, eram para saber se vocês podiam lidar com situações em grupo. Na próxima sala, vocês deverão seguir cada um por uma porta. De acordo com a deusa a quem desejarem seguir. Ou seja, haverá uma porta para Nayru, uma para Din e uma para Farore. Lhes desejo boa sorte. Que as deusas sagradas lhes agraciem com fortuna.

No salão seguinte, realmente haviam três portas.

Bom, aqui a gente se separa, boa sorte senhores. Eu irei ser testado por Din agora.

Falou, quando nos encontrarmos lá fora, eu serei um adepto de Nayru!

Eu vou estar esperando vocês, como um adepto de Farore!

Após trocarem estas últimas palavras, cada um seguiu por uma porta, para encarar seus destinos.


End file.
